


Never Too Old to Feel

by MissE



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissE/pseuds/MissE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're never too old to feel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Too Old to Feel

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Don't own or claim rights to Buffy or NCIS
> 
>  **Notes:** Written for 365 Drabbles, Prompt - Touch

Very few men of Giles' acquaintance were like Gibbs. Giles had grown up with smooth hands, smooth faces, smooth tongues. Smooth manners told smooth lies to hide their secrets. Nothing like this.

Even during the period of his rebellion, they liked to count themselves rough, rough words, rough manners, but, for all their nastiness, they were still nothing like this. Gibbs would have torn them to pieces, and left them lying in his wake.

There was probably only one man of his acquaintance like Gibbs, and he was not going to think about Xander's hands, wood-rough like Gibbs, holding his cock, stroking him. No. Gibbs was the man he was with, with his sharp words, and blunt manner, and unsoftened hands stroking firmly over his body, bringing him back to the now.

He moaned.

Gibbs stroked deep within him, rubbing one calloused finger over that wondrous nub. “God, Jethro, hurry it up, would you?”

“Got all day, don't we?” Gibbs teased.

“Technically,” Giles sighed, writhing gently. “Not sure I can last that long, though.”

“Guess I better get a move on, then,” Gibbs smiled.

“Please,” Giles urged, spreading his legs further for the other man.

Gibbs made quick work of opening the man laying beneath him, and finally slid inside, taking a moment to calm down as Giles adjusted to his size. “Ready?” he grunted.

Giles let his hips thrust up in reply. Gibbs made eye contact with the Englishman, and grinned, then began to thrust in earnest. Giles let his head roll back, and revelled in the feel of the rough man above him, rough fingers, rough words, rough shield around a surprisingly generous heart, once you had wormed your way in. He felt his hands slide over him, and was happy to be contained in the now, where a rough hand gently seized his aching cock, and pumped in time with his thrusts. He ran his hands over strong muscles, and brought his legs up over still-lean hips, and returned what energy he could to their mating. He felt those strong hips stutter even as he felt his body tighten down into a bright point, and then explode into pleasure even as he felt heat gush within him.

Giles opened lazy eyes to look at his lover. Gibbs slumped over to the side, and looked back at him with a soft laugh. Giles reached over a ran a smooth hand over a strong bicep, and smiled. Some might call him old, but he could still feel.


End file.
